


Stiles Stilinski, Wolf Whisperer

by darkhavens



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Hale's Eyebrows - Freeform, M/M, Wolf Derek Hale, non-verbal communication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-23 00:51:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6099451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkhavens/pseuds/darkhavens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles has been holding conversations with Derek's eyebrows for years, Derek just happens to be in his pure wolf form for this one. What's the big deal?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stiles Stilinski, Wolf Whisperer

Stiles doesn't notice the half-scandalized, half-puzzled expressions on everyone's faces until they all get back to the house after the latest confrontation with the pixies in the preserve.

"What? I know I didn't screw up the incantation this time. The pixies went quietly and Isaac still has his hair, so why are you all looking at me like I have bunny ears?" He froze for a second and then started patting his head. "Wait, _do_ I have bunny ears? Did those evil little bastards curse me again without me noticing?"

Finding no bunny ears, he drops his hands to his hips and looks around at everyone.

"Seriously, _what_?"

"Dude, you just spent the last hour talking to Derek about him letting you read some of his family's books. You even programmed reminders into your phone for the days you decided you'd be staying over."

Stiles waits for the punchline. When Isaac doesn't say anything more, Stiles flails both arms in his direction.

"Your point?"

Isaac stares at him.

"He's been in wolf form since we got to the clearing, Stiles. You made all these assumptions and plans by yourself. Derek's gonna be so pissed when he shifts back, you're not gonna be allowed within fifty feet of those books, just for acting like such an entitled bag of dicks."

Derek snorts and shoves his nose into Stiles's groin before prowling over to curl up on the rug sitting in the last patch of sunlight where it filters through the window.

Stiles stares back at Isaac, turning to include the rest of them.

"Oh, come on! You guys have seen me hold conversations with Derek's eyebrows how many times? And now, just because he's a wolf, suddenly it's _wierd_?"

Derek chuffs, and Stiles turns on him.

"And don't think I haven't noticed you not turning back to tell them you were a part of that conversation, you giant puppy."

He waves a hand in Derek's direction as he turns back to the rest of the pack. "Look at that adorable, fluffy face. Even fully wolfed out, it's still almost half eyebrow, and I've been interpreting those things for years. Trust me, White Fang kept up his side of that little chat just fine. Didn't any of you see him shout me down when I wanted to come over on Monday night? GoT night? He nearly bit my head off for suggesting it."

Stiles shakes his head. "Wow. You all need a lesson in listening to your Alpha." He whips out his phone and re-opens the calendar app. "When's good for you, Derek, Thursday? Yeah, no, you're right. Better make it Tuesday, before they forget why they're being punished. I'll push our thing back to Wednesday and- No, of course I haven't forgotten. But we can do that earlier, before the other thing, and- Okay, fine, whatever! We'll do it your way. It's not like anything could possibly go wrong... And don't you be looking at me like that, buddy. You know that last time wasn't my fault. You were the one who- Hey! That's delicate personal equipment, dude; be careful with those claws!"

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this prompt at lj's comment_fic: [Teen Wolf (TV), Stiles Stilinski(/Derek Hale), Wolf-Speaker](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/697149.html?thread=91890237#t91890237). The day's theme was Book Titles.


End file.
